


Into The Framework

by MTL17



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Spooning, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Daisy gets help from an old friend to save her team, with unexpected results. This story contains spoilers for Season 4 of Agents of SHIELD, but deviates from canon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or anything to do with Marvel.

Daisy Johnson opened her eyes and sat up in bed. For a moment she wondered if it really had been all a dream, or more accurately a nightmare, but no, this wasn't her bed, or her apartment, and she could tell something was just off. Which to be fair could have been the result of a one night stand, although she was worried it was the program trying to affect her already. She reminded herself this wasn't real, that it was just a virtual world which her friends had been trapped in, and it was up to her to save them. Thankfully she wouldn't be doing it alone, as she called in an old friend to help her. Someone she could trust. Someone good in a fight. Someone who was hopefully taking a shower right now, or things were about to get awkward.

Sure enough the shower was shut off and the statuesque goddess known as Bobbi Morse, a.k.a. the Mockingbird, stepped into the room wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her and an awkward smile. The two women studied each other for a few long minutes, then mumbled excuses as Daisy turned her back to Bobbi to give her some privacy to put some clothes on. Then she noticed something on her dressing table, which she quickly realised was a wedding ring. For a moment Daisy smiled at the idea that this version of her maybe happily married. Then she thought about who had been taking a shower in this apartment. Which to be fair could be heard jumping to conclusions, which was true. It just happened to be the right conclusions, as she turned to find Bobbi staring at a picture of them, both in wedding dresses and smiling happily.

There was a long, awkward silence, which Daisy was desperate to break, so she let out a half-hearted chuckle and quipped, "I guess we're married here."

"I guess." Bobbi mumbled softly, still staring at that photograph and marvelling at how happy she seemed holding the woman she had once called Skye.

"That isn't a problem for you, is it?" Daisy frowned, confused by Bobbi's reaction, "You never struck me as the homophobic type, and I wouldn't have figured you'd have a problem pretending to be gay, when you were willing to pretend to be a Hydra agent."

"I didn't, it's not, I'm not-" Bobbi stammered, trying to get a grip, but she didn't have to look at Daisy to know the wheels in her head were turning.

"Wait! Is that something you'd actually want?" Daisy's eyes went wide, "Like, seriously?"

Lowering her head Bobbi finally turned around and asked, "Is that a problem?"

There was a brief pause, and then Daisy laughed, "Only if you don't know about my giant crush on you."

It was Bobbi's turn for her eyes to go wide, "Your what now?"

"You seriously didn't know?" Daisy laughed again, "Bobbi, you're a superspy!"

"Yeah, well... so are you, and apparently me having feelings for you is news to you too." Bobbi pointed out, trying not to pout, "And besides, I always thought you were more into Jemma."

Daisy's face fell, "I... I liked you both. Well, honestly I still do, but Jemma seems happy with Fitz, and the last thing I want to do is hurt her. Either of them really."

Bobbi's face fell, lowering her head as she self-deprecatingly quipped, "So I'm what, your second choice?"

"No!" Daisy quickly protested.

"It's okay, I get it." Bobbi said, wishing she hadn't said anything.

"Hey, look at me." Daisy insisted, and then when Bobbi was looking at her again she told her, "I didn't know there was a choice to be had. And if there actually was one, I don't know if I could. But luckily I don't have too."

"It really is okay." Bobbi insisted, before admitting, "I had feelings for her too."

There was a brief pause, then Daisy laughed, "She can't hear us, can she?"

"I don't think so." Bobbi laughed, before grinning wickedly, "But if she can, she's just heard us both confess our love for her, so I might as well tell her that I'd totally date you both if I could."

Briefly Daisy blushed, before laughing, "Me too."

The two women then shared a smile, before Bobbi tried to get them back on track, "We should table this for now. We have to find the others."

"Oh no, that can wait." Daisy grinned, pushing the covers away from her and getting onto her knees, "After all, we went from friends to married, without any of the fun parts in between. The least you can do is give your wife a good morning kiss. Or better yet, morning sex."

"Daisy..." Bobbi began, before trailing off.

While Daisy knew that Bobbi was right, she also knew that her friends are trapped here and they weren't going anywhere, so they might as well take advantage of this moment they had to themselves. Besides, this was technically blending in as a married couple, something Daisy was more than ready to argue if needs be. However she tried to end the debate by using a tactic which had never failed with particularly guys, and to her delight it seemed that Bobbi was just as bad, because all Daisy had to do was pull her top over her head and suddenly the taller woman trailed off and seemed to completely forget what she was saying. Which may the brunette feel very proud of herself, grinning wickedly at the blonde as she tossed the pyjama top aside and then pulled down the bottoms.

Then unfortunately she was left just kneeling there awkwardly for a few long seconds as Bobbi clearly debated what to do next, then just as Daisy was getting nervous the goddess in front of her smiled wickedly, and dropped her towel. Which initially made Daisy grin happily, but then she was just left awestruck at the incredible body in front of her. Fuck, she had always thought Bobbi looked amazing, but fuck. She really was a goddess, and Daisy wanted to worship every inch of that awe-inspiring body. Thankfully she got her chance, as after a few long seconds of staring at each other longingly Bobbi closed the distance between them, their bodies crashing together as they started making out intensely.

Bobbi had waited for this for so long that she actually whimpered when their lips connected. Well, the fact that their bodies were pressed against each other had a lot to do with it, especially as it was naked skin to naked skin, but still, it was a little embarrassing. Although she thought that Daisy made her let out a similar sound, and either way it didn't matter because they were both so preoccupied with kissing each other, and sliding their hands all over each other's bodies, like they had wanted to do for so long. Of course Bobbi tried to be good and start off slow, while Daisy barely bothered before grabbing Bobbi's boobs with both hands and started to fondle them.

Admittedly this caused Bobbi to chuckle, and more importantly it gave her permission to go after Daisy's tits, albeit after briefly pausing to squeeze that amazing ass of hers and pull the other woman more firmly against her. Meanwhile, she had managed to win the battle between their tongues and fight her way into Daisy's mouth, where her reward was getting her tongue massaged by the other, which was so wonderful Bobbi almost didn't notice the mighty Quake pushing her backwards. She tried to do this slowly and subtly, but then Bobbi flipped it so that she landed on top. However to her surprise, and delight, Daisy was able to roll with the momentum and end up on top, which was really impressive. Although of course, Daisy had to break the kiss and grin widely, silently celebrating her victory.

Seeing Bobbi glare, and expecting her to flip them again, Daisy quickly asked, "Can I go down on you? Please? I've been thinking about this for so long, and I just, really want to go first. Please?"

There was a brief pause, and then Bobbi smirked, "I suppose that would be okay. You are my wife, after all."

"Yes, I am." Daisy grinned, "So I should perform my wifely duties."

"Yes, you should." Bobbi agreed with a moan as Daisy moved down to attack her neck.

Which Daisy lingered on for a few long seconds, before making her way down to Bobbi's tits, the taller woman crying out and arching her back as the shorter one took a nipple into her mouth, and started sucking on it. Then Daisy kissed her way down one boob and up the other so she could repeat the process, each time sucking gently, at least at first. Inevitably she increased the force of the action, and added her tongue into the mix, swirling it around Bobbi's nipples and sucking them, much to the delight of the Mockingbird. But she wanted more. Daisy wasn't the only one who had been thinking about this for so long, and she had Quake's mouth and tongue so close to where she really wanted them it was almost painful.

Still, Bobbi did her best to just relax and let Daisy have her way with her, while thinking of all the way she could get her revenge on her for this level of teasing. Although to be fair, even when Daisy really started going to town on her tits, using both hands on them, as well as her mouth and tongue, it still wasn't enough. Bobbi needed Daisy to eat her pussy, which she would happily to tell her if she wasn't worried about saying something embarrassing. So instead she forcefully pushed down on the back of Daisy's head, and thankfully the other woman went downwards without too much fuss. It was frustrating that it wasn't straight down, but even that was a promise of what Bobbi really wanted, so she let it slide.

Daisy was ironically just as eager to move on, but at the same time she was overwhelmed by the desire to want to do this right. After all, this was their first time together, and she really, really didn't want it to be a one time thing. No, she wanted it to be so amazing that Bobbi would want more. Both back in the real world, and this virtual one. Oh yes, there was no way Daisy could wait until they were back in their own bodies to have their second time together, and certainly not the first time. God, she was so grateful that Bobbi had pushed the issue. But now it was up to her to make this truly special, and Daisy had no problem with using every trick in the book to make that happen, even if it was a little painful on her.

That included spending perhaps a little too long on Bobbi's amazing tits, which somehow seemed like it was nothing at the same time. Of course, Daisy didn't think she could ever have enough time with Bobbi Morse's big tits. They were just perfect. Not ridiculously big, but big enough to overflow in Daisy's hands. Oh yes, her nipples were just so suck-able. Even if she was kissing her way down Bobbi stomach Daisy wanted to go back up and start worshipping those beautiful boobs again, but she was pretty sure Bobbi would hurt her if she did. Besides, at that point Daisy was eager to get herself down in between the legs of her fellow SHIELD agent and admire her prize.

Even though Daisy only paused for a few seconds it was enough to have Bobbi whimpering, "Daisy, please..."

Which was enough to have Daisy grinning wickedly, but it was also enough to push her forwards. After all, she wanted to tease Bobbi, but not torture her. And again, she was eager to do this. Eager to press her lips against the other woman's pussy and stick out her tongue to slide over it, which of course got the most wonderful cry of pleasure out of the Mockingbird, followed by a long, satisfied moan. To her delight she continued getting those kinds of sounds as she repeated the process, establishing a steady rhythm and officially beginning to lick the pussy of the Mockingbird Bobbi Morse! Oh God, Daisy was fucking her fellow superspy. Well, licking her. The fucking would technically come later, Daisy thought with a wicked smile. For now, licking was good.

In fact, licking was very, very good, because the infamous Bobbi Morse was just as tasty as Daisy had imagined she would be. Maybe more, if that was possible, and Daisy found herself moaning softly as soon as that wonderful flavour hit her taste-buds. Which of course, made her eager for more of it. And of course, curious to see what Bobbi's cum would taste like. Well, actually she had been thinking about that for a very long time, but maybe now more than ever as she became completely lost in sliding her tongue over Bobbi's pussy lips over and over again. Luckily this was far from the first time she had done this, so her body automatically knew not to make Bobbi cum too quickly, so for better or for worse she just continued the gentle cunt lapping for what felt like an eternity.

Bobbi more than welcomed that, especially in the beginning. She even welcomed all the foreplay, because she had imagined this for so long and now she finally had it she definitely wanted to savour it. Also, if the roles were reversed, she would definitely be taking her time teasing Daisy, and then worshipping her pussy. And she would! Oh yes, Bobbi fully intended to turn the tables and give as good as she got, or ideally better, which would hopefully ensure this wasn't a one time thing. But at least for a while Bobbi was perfectly content with laying back and letting Daisy worship her body with her mouth and tongue, just like she'd always dreamed. Okay, the foreplay had gone on a little longer than she would have liked, but it hadn't taken much to get Daisy where she wanted her, proving the other girl was as eager for it as she was.

Further proof of that came from the first incredibly skilled lick, which was so long and slow Daisy had to be savouring her taste. Hell, Bobbi was pretty sure she felt Daisy moaning against her skin, which was a very positive sign. Of course, that moan was drowned out by one of her own, Daisy forcing plenty of moans out of her as she repeated that lick. Also gasps, whimpers and cries of pleasure too overwhelming for Bobbi to be embarrassed by them. Especially when Daisy touched her clit with her tongue, like she had at the end of that first lick, even though she didn't linger over it in the same way, as just that hint of what was to come was wonderful.

While Bobbi felt she'd be perfectly content receiving this treatment all night she would be lying if she claimed she didn't welcome Daisy slowly picking things up without having to be asked. At first it was just exploring Bobbi's pussy, licking all around it instead of just up and down, but then she started hitting her clit with every other lick, and then with every lick, and then finally she was lingering on it. She also lingered on her entrance, teasing it in a way which made Bobbi ached to beg Daisy to shove her tongue as deep as it would go into her and fuck her with it. Oh yes, fuck her until she came in that hot little mouth and all over that pretty little face. And all Bobbi had to do was ask for it. Which would almost certainly sound like begging in her current state of mind. Or...

It may have been too much too soon but Bobbi suddenly rolled them over so she was sitting on Daisy's face and grinding down upon it. To her credit she paid close attention to the other Agent's reactions, and wouldn't have stopped her if Daisy had pushed her off of her. Perhaps part of her was even hoping that she would. Pin her down and take control. Instead of that, after freezing for a moment Daisy moaned happily, took Bobbi's clit into her mouth and sucked it for all she was worth, seemingly confirming a theory Bobbi had about her. Which was more than enough to make her cum in her current state of mind, and together the two Agents of SHIELD made sure that the Mockingbird then came over and over again.

Daisy wasn't expecting Bobbi to suddenly take control like this, but she welcomed it. It was so hot, and it meant that even more than before her whole world became pure Bobbi Morse. Pure Bobbi Morse's yummy little pussy. That was what was pressed firmly against her face right now, covering it in her juices. Better yet when the other woman came Daisy's onto her face was covered in girl cum, marking her as the little lesbian slut she was being in that moment. Even better, she was Bobbi Morse's little lesbian slut. Of course, that meant she couldn't swallow every drop which was kind of ruining the moment, as was the fact that with the other woman grinding down onto her face it was hard to contribute to the pleasure, but she made do.

Mostly she kept her tongue stuck out so that Bobbi could bash her clit against it, but occasionally she would be able to push her tongue into the taller girl's cunt and fuck her with it a little bit. During those times Bobbi would even stop the grinding and just let Daisy fuck her with her tongue, which was one moment of control Daisy had which ultimately was taken from her again. She also occasionally latched her mouth onto the other woman's clit and sucked it as hard as she could, but unlike the other things it meant no cum was automatically going down her throat, and Daisy hated to miss out on that, because Bobbi Morse's cum was easily the best thing she'd ever tasted, and she just wanted to lay there all day savouring it.

Sadly that just wasn't to be, as much sooner than she would have liked Bobbi lifted herself off of her, Daisy even whimpering in disappointment because of it. That disappointment was short lived though when Bobbi lowered her body down on top of hers, Daisy almost painfully aware of where their hard nipples pressed against each other's boobs, and their wet pussies pressed against each other's thighs. God, Daisy hadn't realised just how hot and needy she had become from eating pussy, but now it was all she could think about. Well, at least for a few long seconds, it was all she could think about, then Bobbi pushed her tongue into her mouth, tasting her own cum and pussy cream inside it.

This wasn't like the first kisses they had. They had been more equal, whereas now Daisy was feeling so overwhelmed she couldn't fight back, and Bobbi just took total control of the situation, which was so freaking hot Daisy thought she was going to cum on the spot. Or maybe that was because Bobbi started grinding her body against hers, making Daisy moan and whimper into the other girl's mouth, and desperately try and grind back. Hell, at that point, even Bobbi breaking the kiss occasionally to lick up some of the cum that was on Daisy's face, and kissing her again to feed it to her, made her feel like she was going to cum. Unfortunately, as suddenly as it started it was over, the Mockingbird getting off of her and getting something out of a bedside drawer.

"Bobbi..." Daisy whined, before she noticed what Bobbi was getting, at which point her eyes went wide and she blushed.

"What?" Bobbi grinned, shutting the draw, and admiring the toy, "If we were married, we'd definitely have one of these things lying around."

"Oh?" Daisy gulped, then cautiously asked, "Who wears it? You, or me?"

"Me, obviously." Bobbi answered without hesitation, stepping into the harness and then pulling it up her thighs.

"Okay..." Daisy mumbled, and then hesitantly added, "It's... a little big, don't you think."

"You'll love it." Bobbi said confidently as she tightened the straps, "Now be a good little bottom and bend over. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, I want to fuck you doggy style."

This awoke Daisy from her amazement, and she raised an eyebrow, "Bottom? Who are you calling a bottom?"

"You." Bobbi answered without hesitation, then quickly pointed out, "But trust me, there are benefits to being my good little bottom."

Daisy blushed, and then after thinking about it for a few long seconds asked, "Don't you want me to suck it first? You know, get it nice and ready?"

"No, I want you to suck my cock after. Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, that way you get to taste yourself on my dick after I've fucked you with it. Won't that be hot? But... if you're really worried..." Bobbi grinned wickedly, and then spat onto her hand and then rubbed it into her strap-on while telling the other girl, "There, now it's more than ready for your hot, wet little cunt. Now bend over for me, bottom."

Bobbi found the way that the former Skye blushed to be absolutely adorable, along with her replies, but they also told her she was on the right track, and she couldn't have been more thrilled when the bottom did as she was told. Oh yes, the infamous Quake slowly got onto her hands and knees in the centre of the bed, presenting Bobbi with that cute little ass of hers. Which gave Bobbi more wicked and wonderful ideas, but for now she focused on getting down behind her prey while sucking on a couple of fingers. She then pressed her fingertips against Daisy's hot little cunt and started to slide them up and down it, which predictably made the other Agent of SHIELD moan in pleasure.

"Yeah, you like that baby?" Bobbi teased.

Then when Daisy was about to respond Bobbi pushed a finger inside of her, making the other girl cry out loudly in pleasure. She made sure to do it slowly so she could squeeze out that cry as long as possible, but also, she could tell how close the little bottom was to cumming already, and she wanted to postpone that until her cock was buried inside Daisy, one way or a another. It was also the reason she left that finger buried inside of the other girl for a few long seconds, before beginning to pump it in and out of her, and cautiously adding a second. Although maybe this was just another way to prepare Daisy for her dick, which was also why Bobbi spit into her free hand and rubbed that saliva into the shaft, before ultimately bringing the two together.

"Please..." Daisy whimpered, breaking the silence which had fallen between them.

"Please what?" Bobbi pushed with a wicked grin.

"Fuck me!" Daisy moaned.

"So, you do like it?" Bobbi teased.

"Oh fuck!" Daisy groaned in frustration, before snapping, "Of course I like it! Mmmmmm, I fucking love it! Oh God, fuck me Bobbi! Shove every inch of that big cock deep inside my cunt and fuck me! Ah fuck!"

After a few long seconds enjoying Daisy's words Bobbi swiftly pulled her fingers out of the other woman's pussy, press the head of her cock against it, and pushing forwards, causing Daisy to cry out loudly as she was penetrated. She then whimpered for a little while, as Bobbi just left the head inside her and allowed her to get used to it before pushing forwards again, this time causing inch after inch of dildo to disappear into that welcoming little twat. Occasionally Bobbi paused to allow Daisy even more time to adjust, but not as much as she intended as her friend continued to moan in pleasure as her cunt was stuffed full of strap-on. Even when she paused once the penetration was complete it was more about savouring the moment.

Of course, even that couldn't compare to the moment that she began thrusting her hips back and forth, causing the dildo to pump in and out of Daisy's pussy, meaning that the Mockingbird was officially fucking Quake with a strap-on dildo. Oh yes, Bobbi couldn't help savour the wonderful moment that she began fucking her friend and long-time crush Daisy Johnson in one of the most dominant ways possible. However it wasn't quite the most dominant, and while she tried to be satisfied with what she was getting, and push her luck, Bobbi's eyes were constantly drifting to Daisy's ass. Or more accurately, to the little hole in between them, Bobbi even spreading her cheeks to get a good look at the prize in between them. The one which would truly turn this powerful woman into her good little bottom.

Daisy had never felt more overwhelmingly full, and Bobbi was so right about it, she did love it. Which was pretty clear from the way that she was constantly moaning, gasping, whimpering in pure pleasure. Even when she was being stretched like never before she was letting out those very pleasant sounds, which only got louder when she relaxed around the giant cock and truly felt nothing but pleasure from it. The initial stretching had been a little painful, but even that in it's own weird way had felt good, and Daisy had loved every second of it. Even if it did feel like the dildo was about to come out of her mouth, having skewered her straight through her body.

That wider and deeper stretching than she was used to bought her down from her high initially, but it didn't take long to get her right back again, to the point where it felt like she was going to cum any second, if only Bobbi would pick up the pace a little more. Something Daisy was only too happy to beg for at this stage, although she held off for a while just to savour the feeling of being fucked. Then just as she was opening her mouth to beg she felt something weird. It took her a second to figure out exactly what it was, then her eyes went wide when she realised it was the fingers Bobbi had used to stretch her cunt now rubbing against her ass hole, seemingly teasing a whole new level of naughtiness.

Sure enough Bobbi slowly began pushing one of those fingers, which was still wet from her pussy, up her ass. Oh God, Bobbi was using her pussy juice to make it easier to get a finger up her butt. And what of this was only the beginning? What if her friend wanted to sodomise her? Fuck her in the butt with her giant strap-on? The thought was terrifying, and yet so perverted and thrilling it was the little push Daisy needed to go crashing over the edge of a powerful climax. To be fair she still had the taste of Bobbi's cum in her mouth, and that precious liquid was covering her face, and there was a wonderful big cock in her cunt, and there was the thrill of getting to fuck her long-time crush. But she couldn't deny what had sent her over the edge, which seemed to really delighted Bobbi, who chuckled wickedly because of this.

"Wow! Did you really just cum from that?" Bobbi laughed with wicked delight, before adding with a long moan, "I knew it. Mmmmmmm, you're a total bottom. And better yet, an anal loving bottom. My favourite kind."

Under other circumstances Daisy would happily argue that she was a switch, if you had to put a label on it. Although it was kind of hard to think that when she was recovering from a climax that powerful, especially when her body continued to be attacked on two fronts. Namely the cock still stuffing her cunt, and that finger slowly made it's way up to the knuckle inside of her ass. Bobbi kept her dick unfortunately still for the next few long minutes, but she pumped that finger in and out of Daisy's back hole, even eventually adding a second, which definitely suggested where this was going. Which again would have made her cum, if Bobbi wasn't going even more slowly than before, and having stopped the pussy fucking entirely.

"Have you taken it in your butt before?" Bobbi asked deceptively casually.

Which made Daisy blush, but after a brief pause she answered, "Yes... mmmmmmm, but not by a girl."

"Did he make you cum?" Bobbi pushed, and then when Daisy shook her head she grumbled, "He probably came too quickly, huh? Mmmmmmm, not that I can blame him. Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, you’ve got a tight little cock milking ass. But luckily for you, I've got a dick which will never go soft, and if you let me, I can use it to make you cum so freaking hard you'll see stars. Or I can make you cum like this. But I highly recommend the anal orgasms, ooooooooh, especially because of how much you seem to like my fingers in your tight little bottom."

There was another pause, this one much longer, and then Daisy nodded gently and whispered, "Okay."

"Okay what?" Bobbi grinned, "I just want to be clear."

Daisy glared over her shoulder at the bitch who was totally pushing her luck, but it was hard to stay stern under the circumstances, and she just ended up moaning, "Fuck me, fuck my ass! Oh God, fuck me in the fucking ass Bobbi! Is that what you want to hear, huh? Well do it then! Ass fuck me, ooooooooh Gooooooddddddd, ass fuck me like a, like an anal loving bottom."

"Oh, good to hear you finally accepting your place." Bobbi further teased, unable to help herself. "But just do one more thing for me baby? Reach back, and spread your cheeks. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, mmmmmmm, show me that pretty little butt hole I'm about to fuck, and prove just how badly you want it."

Bobbi knew she was pushing her luck, but she couldn't help it. She just wanted this so badly, and for so long, and now she was finally getting it she wanted it to be perfect. Thankfully it all worked out, because not only did Daisy agreed to be ass fucked, but she was now reaching back to spread her cheeks as wide as she could. As soon as she did Bobbi quickly pulled her cock out of Daisy's cunt and her fingers out of the other girl's ass, which got an adorable whimper in disappointment out of the beautiful brunette. This in turn caused the blonde to chuckle, and just savour the sight of the mighty Quake presenting her ass hole to be fucked, before the Mockingbird attacked her pray, a.k.a. Bobbi pressing the tip of her strap-on against Daisy's back door and then slowly beginning to push forwards.

Having her butt hole stretched for a strap-on made Daisy understandably gasp and whimper, the superhero trying her best to be brave, but ultimately crying out in pain as her anal ring opened enough for the head of that dick to slide through it and into her bottom. Bobbi let out a cry of her own, although it was much softer, and of pure pleasure. She just loved watching another woman's most intimate hole stretch for her. Nothing had ever made her feel more dominant and powerful, and this was no exception. Oh God, Bobbi wished that Daisy was still a butt virgin, then it would have been perfect. Although her ass proved to be so tight Bobbi wouldn't be surprised if this was something Daisy had done just once or twice, meaning that she was still practically an anal virgin.

Further proof of that came in the form of Daisy continuing to gasp, whimper and cry out as Bobbi started pushing inch after inch of dildo into her tight little ass, even though the butt stuffing was as slow as it possibly could be. Bobbi even paused every so often, wanting to make this as easy on her friend as possible. Mostly because she'd secretly been in love with her for so long, but also she wanted her to love this. Fortunately this was far from Bobbi's first time butt fucking another girl, and she was confident in her abilities to make Daisy love it. Oh yes, she silently promised herself that she would turn this girl into an anal slut. And more importantly, her anal slut.

Which had Bobbi daydreaming, not for the first time, about the super powerful Quake becoming her little ass whore, who bent over for her at a moments notice. Or in whatever position Bobbi wanted her in when she took her tight little butt. And maybe Daisy would even reveal that she had been lying just to seem brave, and she really was an anal virgin. Which would explain why her ass was so tight. Then again, they were in The Framework, Bobbi reminded herself, which might explain it. It also meant that while this was technically their first time, their bodies weren't even touching. Not really. No, those were in the real world, both women probably soaking their panties as Bobbi got to play out her little fantasy with Daisy in the virtual world. God, what if this wasn't really Daisy, but part of the computer program? Bobbi didn't know if she could take that.

Daisy had wondered the same thing, but not for long. Before she eventually got lost in getting what she wanted, and the sheer pleasure of it, but now that her body was being attacked by the most unique pain she'd ever received she had plenty of time to think. To be fair, they had arrived together, and it was unlikely that the computer program would play along with her like this if it wasn't the real Bobbi. Although that meant the real Bobbi was anally violating her, and Daisy wasn't sure whether that was a win. But she tried a little anal for guys that she liked a lot less than Bobbi, so the least she could do was give this a try. As for why it was such a tight fit, that was no mystery. It was simply a result of the dildo invading a hole that wasn't designed to stretch for something so big.

Even though it was painful it was nothing compared to some of the things Daisy had experienced even before she became an Agent of SHIELD, but as an Agent she'd had her ass metaphorically kicked enough to know this wasn't that bad. It was certainly unique, and intense, but with the possible exception of the initial penetration, it wasn't that bad. Besides, she had to admit, there was a certain thrill of doing something so wrong, and forbidden. That was the reason that she had done this more than once, as with extra help from her hand it made her eventual orgasm that much more intense. Even if she normally had to wait for after a guy blew his load into her butt.

She was kind of hoping Bobbi could do better. After all, her dick never went soft, and she was going a lot slower then the guys had. Although to be fair, the dick Bobbi was pushing up her butt was a lot bigger, both in length and width, so it was the least she could do. Hell, at first Daisy didn't think there was any way she could take it all, but bit by bit that dildo disappeared into her most private hole, until Bobbi's thighs came to rest against her butt cheeks, announcing every inch of that monster strap-on was now buried up her ass. Which was a little embarrassing and slutty, but mostly it made Daisy feel weirdly proud of herself. And thankfully Bobbi gave her a few long seconds to relax before actually moving onto the next stage.

"Every inch..." Bobbi moaned in disbelief a few long seconds after achieving her goal of stuffing Daisy's butt, "Mmmmmm, that's every single inch of this big dick up your butt. Oh Daisy, you're doing so well. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, I'm going to make an anal slut out of you in no time. Mmmmmmm, my little anal slut."

Which somehow made Daisy blush furiously, and yet preen with delight. Mostly over the idea of being Bobbi's anything, but also she'd had plenty of fantasies about being Bobbi's little slut. Admittedly, all those involved being Bobbi's little lezzie slut, or pussy licking slut, or even ass eating slut, but anal slut? That was new, and incredibly submissive, and Daisy kind of liked it. Which was maybe why she enjoyed the feeling of that big cock not only being finally pulled out of her aching backside, but being pushed back into it. In fact she let out something which sounded like a cry of pleasure, which of course made her blush given this was just the beginning of the sodomy, and that really would make her an anal slut.

Again, this was a virtual world, and while she had no doubt this was the real Bobbi doing this to her, well at least not a lot of doubt, Daisy couldn't know for sure if this was how her real body would react, given the same scenario. She like to think it wouldn't, but this was Bobbi Morse she was talking about, or more accurately she was thinking about. This woman was a spy, trained to infiltrate and seduce, and probably knew about a billion different ways to fuck her targets into submission. And now Daisy was the target. More to the point, her ass hole was Bobbi's target, and even in the real world the Mockingbird could probably turn a reluctant rear hole into an eager little fuck hole in a matter of seconds.

She tried to remind herself of that over and over again as she clamped her mouth shut so she could avoid any more sounds of pleasure coming out. Which was a losing battle, but as long as she didn't immediately cry out in pure pleasure from getting fucked in the ass, then at least that was something. And maybe, just maybe, Daisy could walk away from this with a shred of dignity. Although that seemed increasingly unlikely, as Bobbi effortlessly caused the pain and even the discomfort to fade away like it never had before, to the point where Daisy was only feeling pure pleasure. Which turned to squeezing a cry of pleasure out of her, which caused Bobbi to chuckle with delight, smack her ass, and taunt her again.

"See, I knew you'd like it. Bottom." Bobbi taunted, beginning to pick up the pace.

While she'd always prided herself on being a switch, it definitely felt like in this moment it would be worth it to become a pure bottom if she could be Bobbi's girlfriend, and more importantly, Bobbi's little slut. Her little anal slut! Oh yes, that's what Daisy wanted to be. Right now that was all she wanted to be. Which was incredibly shameful, but it was also true. It felt amazing to be butt fucked by the Mockingbird, who was doing it with more skill and confidence than any guy had ever done before. Maybe with more skill and confidence than anyone else was capable of. But Daisy wanted more. Oh God, she felt arising urge to cum, and rather than fight it she just wanted it now, and she didn't care what she had to do to get it.

"Make me cum, ooooooooh, please Bobbi, make me cum!" Daisy finally whimpered, as she desperately tried to think what her friend wanted to hear, "Make me cum like an anal loving bottom! Ohhhhhhhh yesssssss, fuck me! Fuck my butt, mmmmmmm fuck, pound it hard and deep and make me cum Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, please make me cum!"

"You wanna cum, huh?" Bobbi teased, "Cum like a good little butt slut with a dick in your ass?"

"Yesssssssssss!" Daisy quickly replied, "God yes, mmmmmmm, make me cum like a good little butt slut with a dick in my ass!"

"Prove it!" Bobbi pushed, moaning at her instant success, "Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, that's it! That's exactly what I was looking for. Mmmmmmm, bounce that cute little booty back at me. Prove you're a hot little ass slut for me! My ass slut! Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, that's what you are Daisy. My little butt slut, my little ass whore, mmmmmmmm, my anal loving bitch! My anal loving bottom. Oh yes, mmmmmmmm, that's what I want you to be from now on Daisy. I want you to be the perfect little bottom for me, mmmmmmm, bending over, ohhhhhhhhhhh, spreading your cheeks, ooooooooooh, giving up your ass hole to me, ohhhhhhhhh, eating my pussy, ohhhhhhhhhh, and my ass, oh yes, oh yes, oh yessssssssss, fuck me, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss!"

Not needing to be told twice Daisy took her hands off her butt cheeks and started hammering herself back and forth, desperate for the orgasm Bobbi promised her. Which caused Bobbi to chuckle with wicked delight, but Daisy didn't care any more. She just wanted to cum. And thankfully she got her wish, the other girl increasing her speed until she had to be using every ounce of her strength to pound her little ass hole. Although she didn't even achieve half that speed and strength before Daisy came for the first time, in what had to be the most powerful climax of her life, quickly followed by another, and another, and another until she lost the ability to think, her last coherent thought being an overwhelming desire to be Bobbi's little butt slut forever.

Bobbi wanted that more than anything. Well, the most important thing was that Daisy became her girlfriend, but in this wonderfully dominant moment simply dating wasn't enough for Bobbi. No, she wanted to make Daisy her submissive little bitch who loved it up the butt so much that she would bend over when ever Bobbi wanted a piece of this heavenly ass. Or get into whatever position Bobbi wanted her in at the time. Oh yes, the Mockingbird fully intended to sodomise the mighty Quake in a variety of different positions, although this had to be her favourite one. After all, she had this powerful woman, one who could destroy things with a wave of her hand, bent over in front of her, that cute little ass of hers jiggling slightly with every thrust and the sound of her thighs smacking against those cheeks echoing around the room so wonderfully.

It was all pure heaven for Bobbi, especially with Daisy now screaming in pleasure the entire time so that the entire Framework probably heard her. Which was an unfortunate reminder that this wasn't technically real, but that just meant Bobbi could do this all over again once they were free. Better yet, she wanted to butt fuck the other girl so hard that her back door was left gaping open in real life. Have the mighty Quake so convinced she'd got her ass violated that her most private hole was stretched accordingly. Which probably wasn't possible, but it didn't stop Bobbi from trying. Most of all though, she wanted to make sure in real life Daisy was ruining her panties by squirting into them constantly at the idea of being butt fucked by the Mockingbird.

Even though this wasn't technically real the pleasure certainly felt like it, Bobbi being bombarded with so much of it from the other end of the harness bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of sodomising Quake that she came over and over again. She held back for as long as she could so she could make sure that Daisy came as much as possible, and thus making it more likely that the other girl would date her, and that she had meant her earlier words. Oh yes, Bobbi held back enough to make herself proud, but she was only fighting the inevitable. Although to her credit, when she did go over the edge she pushed herself through it and the climaxes that followed so she could maximise both of their pleasure.

The good thing about this being in the Framework was that no matter how hard and brutally Bobbi wrecked Daisy's tight little ass she wouldn't do any permanent damage. Probably. It might be a different story if they did this in real life, as there would probably be no way Bobbi could resist from giving Daisy the same treatment, although maybe that would be worth it if their climaxes in real life were this intense. Hopefully Daisy would agree, because Bobbi just couldn't bear the thought of not doing this again. Oh yes, no matter what it took, she was going to do this again. Truly make Daisy Johnson her anal loving bitch. Her little ass whore. Her butt slut. Her bottom. Which was the last coherent thing Bobbi thought, until she collapsed down in exhaustion upon the equally sweaty body of her friend turned lover.

There was a long pause and then Daisy quipped, "So, I guess I'm your butt slut now?"

Although there was sarcasm there, Daisy also sounded unsure whether she wanted to mean it jokingly or not, so Bobbi cautiously told her, "Only if you want to be."

"Well..." Daisy hesitantly admitted after another long pause, "I suppose it wouldn't be so bad being a bottom, if I was your bottom."

Bobbi grinned happily, then unable to help herself gently pushed, "My anal loving bottom?"

Which caused Daisy to blush, but she hesitantly admitted without looking at the other woman, "Yeah."

"Then prove it." Bobbi grinned wickedly, emboldened enough by the brunette's response to pull her dick out of Daisy's butt and rolling off of her, "Clean my cock."

"Seriously?" Daisy whined.

Bobbi shrugged, "I said I wanted you to suck my cock after I fuck you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but..." Daisy trailed off.

Bobbi was honestly expecting Daisy to protest a lot more, and was even ready for it, but after trailing off her friend perhaps turned more glanced down to the dildo which had just fucked her in the butt, and then stared at it for a few long moments. Then to Bobbi's delight Daisy slowly crawled down her body until she was in between her legs again, this time with her lips hovering over a cock. Her slowness was probably down to just how nervous and exhausted she was, but Bobbi suspected that Daisy's ass was aching after what she'd just put it through. Which was a thought which really, really shouldn't have added to her enjoyment, but it did. Briefly Bobbi felt guilty for that, but then Daisy wrapped her mouth around her cock, and she forgot all about her guilt.

All Bobbi could focus on at that moment was the soft moan that Daisy let out as she tasted the deepest part of her own butt, and the adorable blush which crossed her face because of it. Not that it stopped Daisy from keeping her mouth around that dick and slowly sucking her own butt cream off of it. Hell, Daisy even began bobbing her head up and down the dildo, taking more and more without having to be told, like the ass to mouth loving bottom that she was. Something Bobbi just had to mention, although she held back for as long as she could, as she was just enjoying the show so much. Besides, she showed it in other ways, namely by stroking the other girl's hair, and smiling down at her.

Ultimately though Bobbi just had to moan, "Ohhhhhhhhh yessssssss, mmmmmmmm, that's it Daisy, suck my cock. Suck my cock after it's been up your ass you nasty little ATM slut! Oooooooh yeahhhhhhh, that's what you are now. An ass to mouth loving little slut. My ass to mouth loving little slut! My ass to mouth loving little bottom. Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, oh Daisy, you make such a greedy little bottom. I always knew you would. Oh yes, prove me right by taking it deep. Deep down your throat you beautiful little cock sucker! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, suck it! Suck it good, mmmmmmm fuck! Oh Daisy! Oh fuck!"

Sure enough Daisy pushed the dildo into her throat, and even though she choked and gagged increasingly violently she continuesd, slowly working her way down until her lips reached the base, announcing that every inch of that strap-on was stuffed into her mouth and down her throat. Daisy even held it there for a few long seconds, before beginning to bob up and down on the full length, making sure she got every drop of her own juices. To make it even better, she was constantly looking up to Bobbi for approval, only to blush and look away, making Bobbi grin even more wickedly, and provided more encouragement. And when the cock had been thoroughly cleaned Bobbi pulled Daisy up, and into her arms so she could give her another long lingering kiss.

Bobbi didn't want to break that kiss, as she was tasting Daisy's juices on Daisy's lips, but they had work to do, so eventually she broke that kiss and reminded her new lover, "I'd love to fuck you all day long, but we have work to do."

"Right." Daisy blushed, before agreeing, "Let's go save our friends."

The two Agents of SHIELD exchanged another smile, another brief kiss, and then pulled apart and went in search of their clothes. Bobbi tried to concentrate on that, as looking at Daisy would just make her want to fuck her again, but she just couldn't help herself. To her delight she saw that her friend was moving slowly and awkwardly, and better yet her butt hole was gaping wide open several minutes after Bobbi had pounded it. Something she promised herself she would soon see in the real world, and ideally take a picture of it, because it just looked so cute. But again, this wasn't the time. No, this was time to really get into the framework and complete their mission. Then more sex, Bobbi thought with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or anything to do with Marvel.

Daisy Johnson had gone through rigorous training to become an Agent of SHIELD, including the art of going undercover, but this was pushing her abilities to the limit, as now she found herself in some kind of nightmare world, with her only comfort being none of it was real. Only, she could very easily die for real in this world. Or worse, get her friends killed. So she had to keep her composure, even if it meant posing as a Hydra agent. Which was a rough pill to swallow given in the real world they were enemies, and she hated everything they stood for, but at least physically it was easy, as in this computer simulation she was a Hydra agent, allowing her to more or less come and go as she pleased.

It was the same for Bobbi Morse, her companion/back up for this mission, and together they were able to infiltrate their enemy's HQ and gain valuable Intel. However the good stuff would be locked away in The Doctor's office, a.k.a. Fitz's creepy Framework alter ego. They could break in there no problem and subdue him, and his guards, but then they would have limited time to look around, and there was always a chance that Fitz might get hurt in the process. So Bobbi had suggested they hid in a storage closet and waited for the majority of the personnel to leave, except maybe Fitz, who if was anything like his real-world counterpart, would probably work late. Which was a good plan. A solid plan. There was just one problem...

"Hey! Don't get any ideas!" Daisy warned as after a few long minutes of silence Bobbi started kissing her neck.

"What? We'll be here for a while yet. We have to pass the time somehow." Bobbi teased, before gleefully adding, "What? It's not like we are in Coulson's office... although, that could be fun."

Daisy glared at her for a few long seconds, before hissing, "Don't even joke about that."

Bobbi hummed noncommittally, and then offered before she gently pushed, "Okay, too much? I can respect that. I don't want to push you Daisy. It's just... I've wanted you for so long, and now I finally have you... it's just hard to keep my hands to myself. You know?"

"Oh believe me, I know." Daisy smiled softly, and then after a brief pause cautiously added, "I've wanted this for a long time too. Wanted you. So..."

"So..." Bobbi grinned.

"Maybe... it would be okay. As long as it's soft, gentle and ideally fast." Daisy said, quickly adding with a blush, "And no butt stuff."

"Awww, is someone's ass feeling a little sore and tender?" Bobbi teased with a wicked grin, "I thought you were walking funny."

"Shut up! I wasn't!" Daisy protested, "I just..."

Thankfully Daisy was cut off by Bobbi pressing her lips against hers, because she really didn't have a comeback. The truth was walking, and especially sitting down, had been challenging. But it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Admittedly Bobbi's strap-on was much bigger than anything she'd experienced before back there, and she paid the price for it, but the orgasms made it totally worth it. Of course she hadn't wanted to admit that out loud, so just kissing Bobbi was preferable. In fact kissing Bobbi Morse was preferable to just about anything, sex with her even more so, so it wasn't surprising that it hadn't taken much to talk Daisy into this. After all, she really had wanted this for so very long, and the kissing alone was proving this woman was worth the wait.

Which was crystal clear during the few long minutes of passionate making out, and then even more so when Bobbi's hands start sliding over her body. Admittedly along the way she squeezed Daisy's sore butt, which made the mighty Quake whimper right into the kiss, while the infamous Mockingbird grinned wickedly into it. However it wasn't truly painful, and more than the aforementioned walking and sitting this was quite the pleasant reminder of how much fun they'd had before. Then Bobbi's hands were sliding beneath her uniform, cupping her breasts in a way which made Daisy moan happily into the kiss. And then again when one of those hands moved lower.

Bobbi did her best to concentrate on Daisy's tits for a good long while, and she thought she succeeded. Admittedly it was hard for her to tell, as she was so lost in kissing Daisy. Which to be fair was kind of understandable, given how long she'd wanted to do this. Which admittedly was her excuse for pushing things along further than she should. Then again they were in a public place, and more importantly Daisy seemed ready for her, given how hard her nipples were under her touch, and how wet that little pussy of hers turned out to be when Bobbi finally touched it. Which understandably, caused Bobbi to grin wickedly into the kiss, and then keep kissing the other woman even more passionately than before.

In turn just the gentle touch caused Daisy to cry out joyfully, although thankfully it was muffled by the kiss. Which continued to be very much the case as Bobbi spend the next few minutes sliding her fingertips up and down Daisy's pussy lips, and then even more so when she cautiously pushed a finger into the other girl's pussy. Unsurprisingly that finger was welcomed, as was eventually a second and a third, but not before burying the first all the way into Daisy's cunt and then slowly beginning to thrust it in and out of the other SHIELD Agent. Just as she did with those additional fingers, with the exact same results, namely very pleasant sounds from her lover.

Arguably they were too loud though, so eventually Bobbi broke the kiss and whispered a playful threat into Daisy's ear, "Baby girl, you gotta be quiet or I'll have to gag you with your own panties."

Almost immediately Daisy fired back with, "Gag me with yours."

This took Bobbi by surprise, but she was soon grinning wickedly and quickly obeying. Unfortunately that meant pulling her fingers out of Daisy's pussy, something that neither girl was a fan of, but it worked out for Bobbi, as she got to tease her lover by sucking her juices slowly of her fingers. She then very slowly removed her own pants, then panties, and then pulled her pants back up, just in case they were discovered. Daisy then immediately opened her mouth, allowing Bobbi to push the underwear inside, making sure to place the part which had been against her now very much wet pussy against Daisy's tongue, again with a predictable response, at least now somewhat gagged.

Unfortunately this meant stopping the kissing for the time being, but the fact that she got to press her lips to Daisy's neck and start worshiping that was a pretty good trade. Especially because it allowed her to hear her lover's muffled sounds of pleasure up close and personal, and whisper naughty things into Daisy's ear. Which honestly, was softer than some of the sounds of pleasure Daisy was making, even with that underwear gag. Especially when she pushed her fingers back inside her, starting out with two straight away with this time, and making her way up to four. She thought about going even further, pushing her whole fist inside, but no. Bobbi had something else in mind for the squirming superhero.

Daisy tried not too, but she just couldn't resist sucking on those panties. Which of course meant it wasn't long before there was barely even a lingering taste of pussy left, which of course left the horny bisexual craving more. Oh yes, she wanted to dropped to her knees and worship The Mockingbird's tasty little twat, and she promised herself before they left this perverted place she would do just that. Regardless of whether they were discovered or not. In fact, somehow finding the time to eat Bobbi's pussy in between kicking the asses of the bad guys seem like a whole lot of fun in this wonderfully twisted moment. Something she got to fantasize about for a while, as Bobbi continued to gently finger fuck her.

She then received a rather alarming wake-up call in the form of Bobbi pressing one of her battle staves to her lips, taking it into her mouth and beginning to lick and suck it suggestively. That couldn't be good. Well, it might be, under other circumstances. However Daisy was still recovering from last night, and she had a sneaking suspicion where that battle stave was headed. For better or for worse, she was quickly proven wrong. Although it was definitely for worse at first, as it meant the thing is being removed from her needy little cunt, causing Daisy to whimper pathetically. And then even more when replaced with the battle stave, Bobbi giving Daisy a few long seconds to think about it before pushing it into her pussy.

Even though she did it slowly and gently as possible it was far bigger than anything Daisy had taken before, dwarfing even the strap-on Bobbi had used last night. To be fair, Bobbi had the decency of pulling back and looking at Daisy with an apprehensive look, clearly waiting for her to object. Of course the whole point of that was probably to make Daisy submit to it, as it would've been a blow to her pride if she asked to stop. And sure enough that was exactly what happened, the stubborn Inhuman relaxing best she could and with a noticeable bit of pain allowing the first few inches of that long, thick battle stave to stretch her entrance wide enough to slide into her, causing her to let out an extra loud cry in the process.

"Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, good girl. " Bobbi then purred into her ear, "That's it, relax and give me that pussy. Yes, just a little more. You can do it. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, I know it hurts now, but trust me, it'll be worth it. Ohhhhhhhh yessssssssss, just relax for me baby girl, and I swear, I swear I'll make you cum so fucking hard."

That last part thankfully wasn't hard to believe, which was one of the main reasons that Daisy was submitting to this. Oh yes, she was sure that Bobbi would make her cum nice and hard, just like she had last night. And just like she'd no doubt made herself cum when she had done this to herself. The image of which definitely helped Daisy to relax. And as much as she hated to admit it, everything else about this was helping her to relax. Oh yes, just everything about this was allowing Daisy to relax, and let The Mockingbird Bobbi Morse shove that giant fighting stick of hers into her cunt, inch after inch disappearing until about half of it was inside her. Then and only then was she officially fucked by it, really slow at first, but gradually building up the pace until Daisy could barely think straight.

Bobbi had always wanted to try this. She'd never been bold enough to ask before, and honestly, she didn't think any of the other girls she had been with could take it. Well, maybe Natasha. But Daisy might just be the toughest girl she'd ever known, considering how little training she actually had in the grand scheme of things. Oh yes, the likes of Bobbi, May, and even The Black Widow herself had decades worth of fighting experience, and yet Daisy could easily rival any of them when it came to toughness. Or perhaps stubbornness. Either way, Bobbi used it against the other girl, until she had as much of the battle stave as she dared into the other girl's cunt, and then began thrusting it in and out.

When she finally began officially fucking the other woman with that battle stave Daisy's cries, gasps and whimpers became so loud that Bobbi thought for sure that they were going to be caught, and she was almost okay with that. Deep down she knew that wasn't the case, as it could have deadly consequences, and it would be a total mood killer. However the fantasy of getting caught was always more enjoyable than the reality, and it was definitely having a positive effect on Bobbi at that moment. Oh yes, she would love to see the expressions on the faces of Hydra Agents, or even the Framework's version of Fitz, to see her fucking Daisy Johnson with one of her battle staves. Something Daisy was likely imagining too, given her reactions, which in turn pushed Bobbi to do something about it.

"Shhhhhhhh baby, you got to keep it down. You don't want the whole of Hydra to know I'm fucking you like this, do you?" Bobbi teased, earning her a understandably very upset look from Daisy, which unfortunately brought out the worst in her, "Or do you? Huh? That making you hot? Or is that just my big battle stave in your cunt? Huh? Both? Mmmmmmm yessssssssss, it's both, isn't it? Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, I know it is, mmmmmmmm, because I feel the same way. Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, we're both loving this baby, mmmmmmmm, and it's going to make you cum so hard! And me. Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, so just relax and enjoy Daisy, and I swear soon enough, I'll give you what you want."

Thankfully this turned Daisy from glaring in annoyance at her, to whimpering and relaxing for her. As it was obvious her words were having a positive effect Bobbi continued to whisper encouragement into Daisy's ear for the next few long minutes, in between kisses to the other girl's neck, lips and even all over her face. Eventually she added nibbling on Daisy's earlobe into the equation, about the same time she increased her pace ever so slightly. Which of course, despite what was probably the brunette's best efforts, caused the mighty Quake to let out what sounded like a deafening cry in this confined space, which again, was completely unacceptable for this situation.

"Still struggling to keep quiet? That's okay, we have ways of making you silent." Bobbi whispered in a mocking Russian accent as she pulled out her other battle stave and pressed it to Daisy's mouth.

For a moment Daisy gave her a look, and then just parted her lips, allowing Bobbi to push the second battle stave inside her mouth. Bobbi would have been perfectly happy for it just to be left there, providing the perfect little gag for the girl she was fucking. However Daisy made it even better by beginning to suck on that battle stave, just like she had the last one, creating the idea that she was taking it in both ends, something which made Bobbi crazy with lust. It also gave The Mockingbird a wicked idea when it came to making Quake cum. Which admittedly would be risky, but in her mind was worth it to make Daisy cum nice and hard. But first, she would make sure she was as ready for it as possible.

"Yesssssssssss, that's it baby, suck it. Suck it like it's a nice big cock." Bobbi gleefully whispered into Daisy's ear, "Suck it like it's my cock! Mmmmmmmm yessssssssss, suck it like it's my nice big strap-on cock. Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, you like that, don't you. You like sucking girl cock for another woman? Huh? Yeah you do, mmmmmmmm, and I love it. God Daisy, you look so hot. Sooooooo fucking hot taking it in both ends like a total whore! A cock sucking whore! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, take it and cum for me! Cum for me like a good girl. Come on, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssss, I wanna see it! Cum for me Daisy, mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, fucking cum!"

Daisy would have loved to obey, but infuriatingly Bobbi just wasn't letting her. The clearly experienced woman had slowly built up the pace of her thrusting so any discomfort Daisy might have felt in the beginning from something so big inside her was fucked away, and even when the blonde got to the hard fucking the brunette felt nothing but pleasure. Infuriating pleasure, which felt amazing, but just wasn't enough to make her cum, and Bobbi knew it. The bitch was telling her that with those words, and it made Daisy want to use her powers to push Bobbi away and give her a taste of her medicine. Or at least spit out that battle stave and give The Mockingbird a piece of her mind, but she didn't.

Instead Daisy just whimpered pathetically and allowed herself to be tormented. Which was very humiliating for her, but she just couldn't stop it. Not without getting some unwanted attention. And honestly, she didn't want too. So much of her life now was being bold, and taking command, and just fighting, that it was nice relax and just let someone else have their way with her. Especially someone as beautiful as Bobbi Morse. Who, let's not forget, Daisy had been pining over for felt like an eternity. So it would've been really counterproductive of her to stop Bobbi having her fun now. Especially when Bobbi could just point out she wasn't the only one enjoying it. No, it was clear that both women were very much enjoying themselves, given the way that the blonde was grinning wickedly, and that the poor brunette was on the edge of cumming.

If her mouth had been free Daisy would have gladly begged for the privilege but she didn't get the chance with that second battle stave now very much fucking her mouth. Admittedly it wasn't as hard as the pussy fucking she was receiving, but it was more than enough to push her closer, and closer to the edge to the point that she thought she really was going to cum. Then all of a sudden it was being pulled out, giving Daisy a much-needed opportunity to gasp for breath. She then tried to beg to cum, only for Bobbi to silence her with another passionate kiss. Which was probably a good thing, given how loud Daisy was still being, but it was still very frustrating.

Then her eyes went wide as she felt that second battle stave being pressed against her ass hole. She also froze with fear, given how sore she was back there. However, she was also desperate to be pushed over the edge of orgasm, and at least the battle stave was coated with her saliva. And her back door hadn't completely closed from the abuse it had received earlier. So Daisy relaxed into the kiss, which was all the encouragement that Bobbi needed to shove the second battle stave up her butt. Nowhere near as gently as she thought she would do it, but it made Daisy cum nice and hard, so it was impossible for her to complain. Especially when Bobbi continued to kiss her passionately. And the fact that the other girl started making her cum over and over again.

Bobbi knew she was pushing her luck, but she just couldn't help herself. She just had such a vivid memory of how hard Daisy came when she fucked her up the ass, and she was sure with this little push she would make the other woman cum just as hard, if not harder. Something she was proven wonderfully right about the second she violated Daisy's sexy little ass. Admittedly the anal penetration could have been a little more gentle, especially as her battle stave was a tad wider than her strap-on, but to be fair it wasn't like Daisy complained. No, she screamed out in pure pleasure into Bobby's mouth, and just came, and came, and came. Which was again, something Bobbi did her best to muffle, although it was hard to care at this point.

Also while Bobbi was pounding Daisy's pussy with every ounce of her strength, and using over half of the battle stave, she was nowhere near as rough with the other girl's ass. No, she only pushed about an inch or two initially into Daisy's butt hole, and then maybe a few more over the course of the next few minutes, but that was very much a gentle push, and otherwise Bobbi didn't bother to fuck the other girl's ass. She didn't have too, as Daisy was more than happy to do it herself, bouncing back and forth, and thus sodomizing herself on the battle stave. And perhaps more importantly, impaling her pussy on the other one. Oh yes, the infamous Quake enthusiastically rode those weapons like she was a whore riding a couple of clients.

Whether it was a conscious decision or sheer coincidence Daisy even timed her thrusts to coincide with Bobbi's, making the pussy pounding perhaps even rougher than it should be. Daisy wasn't going to be too damaged from this, but a twisted part of Bobbi kind of wanted her too. Like the idea that she was leaving Quake's front and back holes sore from how hard she fucked them. And in this case, just how hard she made the other girl cum. She just wish she could let go of her mouth, so she could really hear her scream. Especially if she bit down her neck in the process. Bobbi also wanted to fuck Daisy into unconsciousness, but given their surroundings she couldn't risk it.

So Bobbi made Daisy cum as many times as she dared, and then she slowly bought her down from her high by decreasing the force of her thrusts until they were completely still inside her. Daisy however was too cum drunk to want to stop, and continued bouncing up and down frantically on those battle staves for a long minute or two, before realizing what she was doing. She then stopped, broke the kiss, and blushed adorably. Which in turn made Bobbi grin widely and kiss the other girl again. Probably because she just couldn't resist, and also because she wanted to muffle the inevitable whimpers of disappointment as Bobbi slowly pulled those battle staves out of her lover.

Daisy cried out extra loudly into that kiss, especially when those weapons were pulled from her ass hole. God, she thought she was sore back there before, but now she didn't think she would ever sit down again. Which was embarrassing as hell, along with the fact that the equally big weapon was then pulled out of her cunt, the difference being it had been much further up there. The result was the same though, Daisy left feeling incredibly sore, and admittedly blissed out, while Bobbi was left smirking with triumph. It was a look that Daisy desperately wanted to knock off her face, but as tempting as it was to slap her she had a much more pleasurable idea. Namely dropping to her knees, yanking Bobbi's pants down, and burying her face in her twat.

No build-up, no foreplay, just Daisy pressing her mouth against Bobbi's pussy and then frantically beginning too lick it. And even that was probably holding back at this stage, given that Bobbi's cunt was unsurprisingly soaking wet from fucking both of Daisy's holes. Also, if she had been crushing on her half as much as Daisy had been crushing on Bobbi, The Mockingbird would've been thinking about their previous encounter throughout the day, but especially when they ended up trapped inside this closet. And of course, she got very positive sounds out of the other woman because of this. Maybe too positive. Yeah, if they were going to avoid being caught, the more experienced spy was really going to have to do something about that.

Of course before Daisy could even give Bobbi a look at those sounds became muffled, and she didn't need to look up to know what that meant. Although she just couldn't resist, as it was just such an inviting sight. Namely The Mockingbird Bobbi Morse sucking on her weapon of choice, right after it had been used to fuck Daisy's cunt. Or was that the one used on her ass? Honestly in all this excitement Daisy completely lost track. And she wouldn't be surprised if Bobbi had too. But it didn't really matter, as she was confident that the other woman would just make her way through one, and then switch to the other. Or maybe go back and forth between them? Whatever, the point was the blonde and the brunette would be tasting each other at the same time, the difference being that Daisy would be tasting Bobbi right from the source.

That meant she definitely got the best part of the deal. Sure, Bobbi was tasting her cum right now, or at least would be soon, but it really wouldn't be long before Daisy got to taste some cum. Especially as she was wasting no time going after the other girl's clit, at first just lightly brushing over it with every stroke of her tongue before she just decided to focus on that. At the same time she brought her fingers up to Bobbi's cunt, and spent the next few long minutes teasing the entrance. Because she knew Bobbi was more than ready to be entered, but she wouldn't accommodate her. Not yet. No, she had to make the other girl suffer first, before making her so sore and tender, and dominating her so thoroughly. Although she was also determined to reward her for making her cum. It just so happened, that it was basically the same thing.

Bobbi was impressed that Daisy still had the presence of mind to tease her. She really thought she would have fucked that out of her by now, along with the ability to think coherently. Which she was sure would be the case for any normal human, but this was a super human. An Inhuman. The best of her kind, as far as Bobbi had ever met. And oh, was she doing a masterful job of pushing her towards climax, without quite pushing her over the edge. She was almost there, and Bobbi could have probably achieved it if she really tried. But no, she was rather enjoying Daisy turning the tables on her. At least for this brief moment. She was still confident that this woman was a natural bottom, and she looked forward to reminding her of that. But even a bottom could take control once in a while, as long as her top permitted it.

That was definitely the case here. Oh yes, Bobbi could put a stop to this if she really wanted too, but why would she? She was enjoying herself too much. If anything she wish they could slow things down even more, so she could take her time licking Daisy's juices off of her battle staves, like she had when the other girl had started eating her pussy. But Daisy was too good tonguing twat for her to keep that up for very long, and ultimately she had to shove those weapons one by one into her mouth to muffle her sounds of enjoyment. Which was a little wide even for someone well practiced in sucking phallic objects like her, but to her credit she was able to get every drop of Daisy's butt cream, and most of her cunt juice.

Although whether by coincidence or because Daisy was trying an unadvisable form of revenge, while Bobbi was switching from one battle stave to the other two fingers were pushed into her cunt, and it took all of her training to cry out too loudly. She then stuck to that battle stave for the next few minutes, as after slowly pushing those fingers inside of her she started slowly thrusting them in and out of her at an increasingly fast pace. That combined with Daisy latching onto her clit and not only licking it but sucking on it was more than enough to push her over the edge of orgasm. And then again, and again, and again, Daisy seemingly determined to give Bobbi as many climaxes as she had received, and The Mockingbird did nothing to stop her.

Indeed the two Agents of SHIELD, or in this nightmare world the two Agents of Hydra, became completely lost in cumming, and making the other cum, to the point that Bobbi was sure that Daisy was just as mindless as she was during those few precious moments. Really, the next thing she was aware of was the other girl slowly bringing her down from her high, and then standing up so she could smirk in triumph directly into her face. Bobbi returned the smirk, and then moved in for a kiss, only for the fingers which had been inside her pussy to be pressed against her lips. Which of course she happily sucked clean, before finally receiving another kiss from her fellow Agent, something that again the two girls became lost in for several long minutes.

Then Daisy broke the kiss and pointed out dryly, "I thought I said no butt stuff?"

""Sorry, I was just lost in the moment." Bobbi at least had the decency to somewhat apologize, even if she then pointed out, "And it worked, didn't it?"

"Maybe." Daisy blushed, "But I'm still getting you back for it."

"I thought that's what you just did." Bobbi teased, "But if you think I need to be further 'punished' with a few more pussy lickings, I suppose I could 'suffer' through it."

Daisy glared at her for a few long seconds, before checking her watch, "We'll continue this later, but-"

"I hope so." Bobbi interrupted.

"But, it turns out that was a rather effective way to pass the time." Daisy tried to ignore her lover, even though she blushed slightly.

"Okay then." Bobbi noted, pulling up her pants and panties at the same time as Daisy, before kissing her again briefly and telling her, "Let's go save the world."

"Our world." Daisy clarified.

"Obviously." Bobbi confirmed, before they cautiously left the safety of the storage room, leaving behind the smell of sex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Relax she'll be here." Bobbi said softly, cautiously reaching out and grabbing hold of Daisy's hand.

For a moment Daisy felt comforted, and the two women exchanged a smile, but then she pulled her hand away and grumbled, "You don't know that."

"I do." Bobbi insisted, and then when she got a look from the other woman added, "Jemma is stronger than most people give her credit for. She'll get through this. I know she will."

"I know..." Daisy snapped, before softening her tone, "I know people underestimate Jemma, but this place... it's just... upside down, and evil, and I just can't stop worrying about her."

"I know." Bobbi said softly, before smiling widely when she finally saw someone coming towards them, "But like I said, you didn't have too.

"DAISY!" Jemma cried out, running towards her friends.

"JEMMA!" Daisy exclaimed, quickly closing the distance between them, and then hugging her tightly, "We were so worried about you."

"Me too." Jemma said softly, trying to keep it together as she quickly hugged Bobbi too, and then asked her friends, "It's not safe here. Do you have somewhere we can talk?"

Bobbi and Daisy exchanged a look, and smiled.

*

"Wow, this is nice." Jemma marvelled as she followed her friends into their apartment, "Who's is it?"

"Ours." Bobbi beamed.

"Oh, you're roommates, that's so nice." Jemma smiled.

"Not exactly..." Daisy began hesitantly, before seeing Jemma notice a picture of the two Agents of SHIELD looking very coupley.

"Oh..." Jemma blushed, staring at the photo for a few long seconds, before turning back to her friends, "So you're..."

"Married." Bobbi finished for her, letting the word hang in the air for a few long seconds, before clarifying, "In the framework."

"Right." Jemma nodded, realizing she was being silly.

"But also..." Daisy added, cautiously taking Bobbi's hand, and then continuing, "We're together now, because when we found out we were married here it made us confess how we really felt about each other, and well, one thing led to another. But it's new, and we're still figuring it out, and this really isn't the time. And I just... you're my best friend Jemma. I wanted you to know."

"Oh Daisy." Jemma beamed, hugging her best friend tightly, "I'm so happy for you."

"You are?" Daisy grinned.

"Of course." Jemma confirmed, before pulling back, "Fitz and I always thought there was something between you two. Which is probably why you're the way you are here. Which I guess means this place did at least something right. We must remember to thank Fitz. After kicking his ass of course."

"Of course." Daisy parroted.

"But we need to find him first." Jemma said sombrely.

"Actually, that's not a problem." Bobbi said hesitantly, deciding to leave certain things out for now, "We spent the day tracking everyone down, and we know exactly where everyone is. But remember, no one has their original memories, except us, and they wouldn't be exactly receptive to us banging on their door at the end of the day. Especially as most of them don't know us here. So I suggest we get a good night sleep, and get a good meal in us, then we do our best to recruit Colson in the morning. And hope once the rest see his face it will help awaken their true selves, and from our research we think he is the most likely to believe us."

"Okay, but I will need to review your findings." Jemma ultimately agreed.

"Naturally." Bobbi smiled, squeezing Daisy's hand before letting it go, "I'll get dinner on."

"And I assume there is only one bed." Jemma said, trying not to blush, "So if you have a spare blanket or something, I'll happily take the couch."

"No way." Daisy shut that down, and then when everyone else gave her a look she protested, "What? The bed is big enough for three. It's no trouble."

"Daisy..." Jemma did blush this time, "Just to be clear, I love you, but I'm with Fitz..."

"What? No, no, no... I only meant you could literally sleep with us. Not..." Daisy blushed at the thought, and then when Jemma gave her a look she doubled down, "Seriously, we're not animals. We can control ourselves, right Bobbi?"

"Right." Bobbi confirmed, "No funny business. I promise."

*

"Bobbi!" Daisy hissed as softly as she could, "You promised!"

"I thought we were promising not to seduce Jemma." Bobbi grinned, before going back to kissing Daisy's neck.

"You, oh, you know what you promised." Daisy groaned, doing her best to keep herself quiet, "What we promised."

"What can I say? I just can't keep my hands off your sexy little ass." Bobbi teased, and although she meant that metaphorically she squeezed her girlfriend's cute little butt, causing a loud squeak to escape Daisy's lips, which had Jemma stirring, "Although, if we are going to do this, clearly we need to find a way to keep you quiet. Luckily, I have an idea..."

"We can't... we shouldn't..." Daisy protested, although she didn't sound convincing even to herself, especially when she corrected herself. However the fact that Bobbi predictably got off the bed and then came back made Daisy nervous, so she whimpered, "Please Bobbi, I'm so sore."

"Oh?" Bobbi grinned, "Which part of you is sore?"

Daisy blushed furiously, and then hissed, "You know which part."

"I do..." Bobbi grinned, "Which is exactly why I'm going to kiss it better."

Daisy's eyes went wide as she heard that because she knew exactly what it meant, and she opened her mouth to protest, only to be silenced by a piece of fabric being shoved into her mouth. For a moment she protested, until she realized she was tasting something familiar, namely pussy. Bobbi's pussy? Her own? Jemma's? Oh God, Bobbi wouldn't do that to her, would she? Because Bobbi had always been playful, but surely she would understand that would be crossing the line. Then again, there was definitely a level of forcefulness here which arguably crossed the line, or at least came close to it, and it would be certainly nothing Daisy would tolerate from anyone else. But this was the Mockingbird. Someone she had been crushing on for so long. And honestly, she kind of like the forcefulness.

What made it bearable was that after pushing the fabric into her mouth... after pushing those panties into her mouth, Daisy realized, which gave her a weird thrill, and distracted her briefly. Anyway, the point was that after doing what she did Bobbi let go and paused, waiting for a reaction. Then when Daisy's body relaxed and the supposedly mighty Quake blushed and looked away from her Bobbi grinned, and started to make good on her promise. Not that Daisy could see it in the moment, but she could practically taste the smug look which had to be on Bobbi's face. She then felt it against her skin as Bobbi went back to kissing her neck, before pulling the fabric of the shirt up that she was sleeping in, so the Mockingbird could slide her head beneath the covers and start kissing the exposed flesh of Quake's back.

Those lips quickly made their way down Daisy's spine, but then when they reached her lower back lingered there for a few agonizingly long minutes. Because if they were going to do this, surely it had to be quick, right? Which was the same reason Daisy was frustrated by Bobbi slowly pulling down her sleeping shorts and then covering her ass in kisses. Admittedly it all felt kind of nice, but this wasn't the time for foreplay. But Daisy didn't dare take the panties out of her mouth to point that out, as she was afraid Bobbi would take that opportunity to do something that would make her cry out in pleasure. She also didn't want to admit that foreplay wasn't necessary, as it felt like giving Bobbi another win, even though the other spy was probably perfectly aware of how ready she was for this.

Quake was certainly grateful that she didn't try and talk when Bobbi was kissing her ass, because one minute she was smooching one of her butt cheeks, and the next minute the other woman was pushing her face in between them and starting to frantically lick Daisy's back hole. Now this was more like it, Daisy thought. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if Bobbi could make her cum just from this. Or maybe this, and a couple of fingers pushed into her cunt. Something Daisy was very tempted to do herself, although there was definitely something to be said for just relaxing and letting Bobbi tongue her butt. Especially because it was so soothing to her well fucked ass.

Bobbi did feel a little guilty for pushing Daisy into this. Alright, she felt a lot guilty, but she just couldn't help herself. She had wanted Daisy for so very long, and now she finally had her she wanted to use every minute to her advantage. And honestly, Bobbi might have a tiny kink for public sex, especially after how thrilling it had been to get away with it. Something which she was very much open to exploring with Daisy later. But for now though, Bobbi was more than happy to concentrate on licking the other girl's ass hole. Especially given the coos, gasps and even soft moans and whimpers, which indicated just how soothing this was for Daisy. Which was really good, considering what she had done to this supposedly forbidden hole, and what she planned to do in just a few minutes.

Of course it was the last thing which pushed Bobbi to pick up the pace from gently sliding her tongue around Daisy's back door, which even many hours later was still slightly open from the earlier pounding, to actually sliding her tongue inside her butt. Unsurprisingly that really got a loud gasp of pleasure, followed by a whimper of humiliation, from Daisy as Bobbi's tongue easily entered her stretched out bottom. To her credit Bobbi then spent a minute or so gently sliding her tongue around the walls of the other girl's rectum, before she began fucking that cute little butt hole with her tongue. At which point she grabbed a firm hold of Daisy's waist so she could hold her in place as she shoved her face as deep as it would go into her lover's ass so the next few minutes she could give her the most passionate rim job possible.

It was easily one of the tastiest ass holes Bobbi had ever had the pleasure of munching on, and she promised when she had the time she would really draw this out, and make sure to eat Daisy's ass pretty much every time she fucked it, which she promised herself would always be at least on a daily basis. She also considered just making Daisy cum. Maybe stick a finger or two into her cunt in the process. Which would probably be the wise decision, but Bobbi really wanted to get her dick into that ass hole, and she was determined to do just that. Luckily, while retrieving her panties Bobbi had quickly strapped on a dildo and collected some lube, the latter of which she covered a few fingers in, before then using one of them to replace her tongue.

Again this got a promising reaction out of the former Skye, and again, Daisy was nice and loose back there, so Bobbi used it to her advantage. Oh yes, it wasn't long before she was pushing a second finger, and then a third into Daisy's butt hole, as that continued getting positive reactions she went for a fourth finger and got it. Which made it very tempting to try and fist Daisy's ass, but that would be a waste of the dick Bobbi had just strapped on, and the lube she was covering it with. Besides, she'd already committed to the idea, and it was what she wanted the most. So Bobbi slowly slid it upwards until she was behind her prey again, and then she replaced her fingers with the dildo, resting against that prepared back door for a few long seconds to further tease the hot little bottom in front of her.

"Are you ready?" Bobbi then whispered into Daisy's ear, before chuckling softly as the other girl frantically nodded, "Ooooooooooh, I love an eager little butt slut."

Daisy rolled her eyes before trying to look back at Bobbi and glare, only for the other spy to cover her mouth, and thus holding her head in place. Which was a very good thing, as only about a second later The Mockingbird started to penetrate Quake's ass hole. Thankfully this was done slowly and gently, and although it embarrassed her Daisy was also grateful for the earlier butt poundings, as it caused her loosened shit hole to easily open for the invading object with only a small amount of pain. It was still enough to make her cry out, but thankfully Bobbi's hand did a pretty good job of muffling it. Then Bobbi just left the head of the dildo stretching Daisy's butt hole and gave the humiliated spy some much-needed time to relax.

Unfortunately it was a bit too much time to relax, because without warning Bobbi suddenly pushed forwards, burying a few inches of that thick dildo into her back hole and causing Daisy to cry out loudly. If they had been alone the worse part would've been that the cry was out of pure pleasure, the preparation and recent ass fuckings making sure even the pain was pleasurable, so in a really sick and twisted way, there was only just pleasure to be had. Something which would normally make Bobbi tease her, but this time it was far worse. Because this time their dear, sweet friend Jemma stirred in her sleep, causing the other Agents of SHIELD to freeze with fear.

They clearly both thought for sure that they were about to be discovered. That the prim and proper Jemma Simmons was going to discover them having anal sex right in front of her while she slept. Something they would never, ever live down, especially not Daisy. But thankfully that wasn't the case, and instead after a few tense minutes Jemma relaxed and returned to the deep sleep she had been in before. In turn, the other Agents of SHIELD relaxed in relief, although Daisy was disappointed that it meant an end to the anal fun. Because surely they couldn't continue after this, right? It would be wrong. Irresponsible. And although it was embarrassing for her to admit, extremely hot.

Just as Daisy was contemplating the pros and cons of spitting out the panties and trying to convince Bobbi to continue as softly as she could the butt stuffing was suddenly continued. Oh God, another woman went back to slowly pushing a long, thick strap-on cock into her shit-pipe, and this time Bobbi didn't stop when Jemma stirred. This was especially frustrating, as this time Jemma rolled over so that she was facing them, practically nose to nose with poor Daisy. Which made it more important than ever that Daisy stayed as silent as possible, but no matter how hard she tried little gasps, whimpers and even moans escaped her mouth, especially when the sodomy officially started, because after that the pleasure was just so overwhelming.

Bobbi had found Jemma asleep at her desk more than a few times, so she knew just how much of a deep sleeper her friend was. Even so, she kind of wished she had at the very least taken Daisy into the bathroom to do this, because the other girl was being a lot more noisy than she had been hoping for. Then again, it was hard to blame her given that she had a huge 10 inch cock making it's way into her forbidden hole and deep into the depths of her back passage. Honestly Bobbi couldn't imagine taking anything so big inside her, especially not in that hole. Which made it more and more impressive that the former Skye was not only taking it, but enjoying it. Also it made it hotter, and while she wouldn't want to make this a regular thing, the chance of being discovered also made it hotter, to the point that Bobbi just couldn't stop, especially given what was about to happen.

Namely, her thighs came to rest against Daisy's well-rounded butt cheeks, announcing that every inch of her big dick was buried deep within the other girl's bowels. God, Bobbi loved that feeling. Sure, she couldn't feel it like a guy would, but just the feeling of her thighs against those juicy cheeks, and in this case, their bodies pressed as firm as possible against each other, and that feeling let her know exactly what she had just done to the other girl's poor little ass hole. It was a feeling she savored for a few long minutes, before starting to slowly rotate her hips, unnecessarily stretching out Daisy's rectum even more, and from the sounds of it, giving her a decent amount of pleasure in the process.

Of course it wasn't long before she slowly pushed her hips back, and then pushed them forward, causing the dildo to start sliding in and out of Daisy's butt hole. She did this slowly and steadily, but it was enough to make it official, The Mockingbird was fucking Quake in the ass. Fucking another girl up the butt. Sodomizing Daisy! Oh God yes, Bobbi was butt fucking one of the most powerful women she had ever met. Not in terms of physical or political strength, but simply having supernatural powers which could incapacitate Bobbi, or worse, in an instant. And Bobbi was anally dominating her, for the third time that day. Oh yes, she had made Daisy's most private hole her personal fuck hole, and was proving it by using it as frequently as possible.

Despite the circumstances, Bobbi really, really wanted to say all that and more to Daisy. Whisper it into her ear so she could make this ass fucking even more nasty, and perhaps even make Jemma dream that she was doing exactly what she was doing, namely fucking Daisy's perfect little ass. But she was able to resist, at least for now. She would probably have to let out some of those words eventually, as the urge to do so was becoming overwhelming. However she wanted to save it for making them both cum. Something which she was sure it wouldn't take very long, given the reaction she was getting. Especially when she added the hand to the equation which wasn't busy covering Daisy's mouth.

Daisy very much welcomed that edition, even when at first it just cupped one of her tits, because she had a pretty good idea where it would end up. Although there was something to be said for the way that Bobbi cupped one boob, and then the other, the very experienced woman playing Daisy's body like a musical instrument. Which felt so good that Daisy kind of hoped they could do this all night long, and just finish moments before Jemma woke up. That seemed like a much better use of their time than sleeping. In fact, the former Skye had never felt less tired, and from the way that she was eagerly touching her body, and violating it, it was pretty clear that Bobbi felt the same way.

Although thankfully they were both clearly aching for an increase in the pleasure, given that as Daisy had guessed, that hand eventually left her boobs, and slid down her stomach as slowly as possible, until it reached it's final destination. Those moments were sweet agony, especially as Bobbi pause the butt fucking with every inch of her strap-on buried deep within Daisy's shit-pipe. Which admittedly was just as well, because the moment that Bobbi's hand slowly slid over her aching pussy and then gently cupped it caused Daisy to let out the loudest sound yet, which she thought for sure would wake Jemma up. Instead, not only did Jemma remain sleeping, but she actually rolled back over onto her other side and away from the action.

Taking this as an invitation Bobbi immediately pushed two fingers into Daisy's needy little cunt, almost making the smaller woman cum on the spot. Which probably would've happened, if Bobbi had only started thrusting those fingers in and out, instead of just leaving them buried inside her. She then gave Daisy a few long seconds to recover, before beginning to slowly thrust those fingers in and out for a few long minutes, before softly repeating the process with the strap-on deeply embedded within Daisy's rectum. This process was then repeated over and over again, driving Daisy crazy, especially as she couldn't beg for the orgasm she so desperately needed. Or more accurately, the orgasms, given Bobbi's previous track record.

For better or for worse Bobbi then started whispering into her ear, "Cum for me baby. Cum with my big dick in your ass! Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmm, so wet. You're so wet for me baby. You love having my fingers in your pretty little cunt and my big dick up your perfect little ass at the same time, don't you? Don't you? Huh? Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeah you do, yeah you do. Cum for me Daisy! Cum while I'm fucking your hot little pussy and your nice, tight little ass hole! Cum you double stuffed slut! You DP whore, mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, you little anal bitch. Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, that's it, squirt all over my fucking fingers, oh fuck yeah baby, ah fuck! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

It was such a big risk, and Jemma stirred more than once, but it was so worth it, because it made Daisy cum so freaking hard. Well, that and the fact that Bobbi not only increased the pace of the finger fucking, but used her thumb to rub the other girl's clit, while again there was a big dildo buried deep within her ass. She then found herself cumming over and over again to the point she didn't care whether they were discovered when Bobbi started thrusting that strap-on in and out of her butt, meaning that for the second time today Daisy was getting her front and back holes fucked. And it was the third time that day being sodomized by The Mockingbird, those facts and the ecstasy she was feeling causing Daisy to lose the ability to even think coherently.

Bobbi couldn't afford to get lost in the pleasure she was feeling, because if she did Jemma would surely wake up. Hell, it was a miracle that she hadn't done so before now. Which was also why Bobbi couldn't start hammering Daisy's ass hole as hard as she possibly could. She wanted too, she wanted to so, so badly, but she could get the job done with just her fingers, and a few well-timed thrusts into that perfect little butt. Well, she could make Daisy cum that way for sure, and she did. She made Daisy Johnson, the mighty Quake, a superhero with more power than she'd ever possess, cum for her. Hell, she made her squirt all over her fingers, cry and whimper into her hand, and tremble in her arms. But she couldn't make herself cum, at least not with what she was physically doing.

Luckily for her there was still some friction against her clit every time she pushed her hips back and forth, and the fact that it was happening throughout the sodomy combined with the sheer mental high of not only fucking this girl in the ass, but actually making her cum from it? Now that was enough to give her what she so desperately needed in that moment. It wasn't close to what she was used to receiving under the circumstances. Certainly not as hard and as frequent. However, it just may be one of the most satisfying climaxes of her life, a wide smile crossing Bobby's face as she achieved her goal. It was a moment of pure euphoria, followed by terror as she heard Jemma groan, and then slowly start to turn around, her eyelids slowly fluttering open.

Instantly Bobbi froze, ironically with her hips coming to rest against Daisy's butt cheeks, meaning every inch of the strap-on was once again resting as deep as it could go into the other girl's ass. Bobbi also became aware of the fact that herself and Daisy were clearly both sweaty, so much so that the blonde's nipples were poking through her pyjama top and into the brunette's back, while Daisy's nipples were no doubt visible if Jemma looked underneath the sheets. And if she did so, she would definitely notice that Daisy's pyjama bottoms were down around her ankles, and Bobbi was clearly wearing a strap-on, making it crystal clear what they had been doing. Oh fuck, and the room smelt of sex, and cum, and oh God, they were so screwed. And yet bizarrely when Jemma finished turning over she actually smiled at them, which was confusing, until she actually spoke.

"Awww, you guys are so cute together." Jemma beamed, before looking sad, "I wish Fitz was here to spoon me."

"Spooning? Yes, right. That's what we're doing. That's exactly what we're doing." Daisy stammered unconvincingly, getting Jemma's attention.

"Are you okay?" Jemma frowned.

"I'm fine." Daisy squeaked unconvincingly, feeling like she was literally sweating bullets.

"Are you sure?" Jemma pushed sweetly.

"Yeah, I just..." Daisy gulped, thinking on her feet, or with a big cock up her ass in this case, "I just had a bad dream, and Bobbi was making me feel better."

"Awww." Jemma cooed, "That's so sweet."

"Isn't it though?" Bobbi grinned, "I'm the best."

"Yeah, you are." Daisy grumbled, trying to hide her annoyance, and the fact that she was still a little cum drunk, by quickly adding, "Please don't say anything about this Jem? I've worked hard to earn respect around here, and the last thing I want is for someone to find out about this."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. I promise." Jemma promised, squeezing Daisy's hand reassuringly, before rolling onto her back and sighing wistfully, "Damnit, if I'm not wide-awake now though."

"You could try getting a glass of milk. I hear that helps." Bobbi suggested.

"Well, anything is worth a try, I guess." Jemma sleepily agreed, getting out of bed and heading for the kitchen.

As soon as she was out of sight Bobbi pulled her strap-on out of Daisy's ass hole in one swift movement, the mighty Quake barely getting her face into the bed sheets before she swore, "Fuck!"

"I know, that was close. Mmmmmmmm, totally worth it though, right?" Bobbi grinned widely as she admired her handiwork, although it was only for a few seconds before Daisy pulled up her pyjama bottoms, concealing her gaping ass hole.

"We are never doing that again." Daisy whined.

"Anal sex, or public sex?" Bobbi teased, continuing even though the other girl gave her an angry look, "Because you said that before and yet here we are."

"Shut up!" Daisy groaned, burying her face back in the pillow.

"What? Aren't you going to suck it clean?" Bobbi pushed, before realizing she was going too far, so she disappeared into the bathroom.

She made sure to take her pyjama bottoms with her, and immediately took off the strap-on and replaced it with those pajamas, changing the top in the process. At which point she should have immediately returned to the bed and hope that Jemma either didn't notice the smell, or was too polite to draw attention to it. But honestly Bobbi just couldn't resist bringing the dildo up to her own lips and sucking it clean. Which wasn't as satisfying as making Daisy do it, but it was still quite the incredible end to what was one of the riskiest things she'd ever done, at least as far as sex was concerned. This made her feel bizarrely proud, and she began plotting what she could get away with, while of course making the priority saving their friends and getting out of the framework.


End file.
